


Security Detail

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, Married Couple, Multi, POV Braeden, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After those long nights, all it takes is a look for Braeden to know if she’ll be greeting Blake at the back door of the Oval Office first thing in the morning or if she’ll be kissing her awake as Kali slides her fingers between her legs in the Residence bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Detail

Braeden is always the last one to see President Blake before she goes home to her wife for the night, and she’s the first one to see her in the morning when she strides into the office, briefcase in hand and confident smile on her face. 

She gets to see the parts of her no one else does. 

“ _Eagle is moving_ ,” Braeden hears through her earpiece around one in the morning.  She assumes her place at the back door.  Erica is the president’s personal bodyguard but Braeden is Head of Security, the one who overlooks everyone else and makes sure they’re doing their jobs.  She’s been called strict and demanding, but she also knows she’s respected.  The knife scarring on her face and neck from Deucalion, a man hell-bent on taking President Blake down, was enough to make most people snap to her attention.

“How are you tonight, Braeden?  I haven’t been able to talk to you all day.” President Blake is as poised and perfect as always in a burgundy suit and towering black heels, her hair falling down her back in smooth curls. 

“Just fine, ma’am,” Braeden says with a nod, holding Blake’s gaze.  “And how are you?” Since she’s the one who sees the president day in and day out, morning and night, she’s gotten efficient at judging the woman’s moods and desires.  She’s second only to Blake’s wife Kali, the fiery First Lady who had to be firmly told that she herself could not be her wife’s bodyguard.

After those long nights, all it takes is a look for Braeden to know if she’ll be greeting Blake at the back door of the Oval Office first thing in the morning or if she’ll be kissing her awake as Kali slides her fingers between her legs in the Residence bed.

Blake leans in as she gathers the rest of her papers and clicks off the desk lap, beckoning Braeden closer.  “Eagle is in the office,” she murmurs to her team before she stands in front of the desk.

“Kali misses you,” Blake says nonchalantly, tucking her briefcase beneath her arm.  She has her own special way of leading Braeden by a string, a thin thread, not letting her know what she’s thinking until she wants it to be known.  She’s a security team’s nightmare and a nation’s frustration, but she never fails to make Braeden tremble with anticipation.  “We both do.  Morrell has been restless with the team, Senator McCall has been a giant pain in my ass, and we’d love some…relief,” she finishes, glancing up at Braeden through her dark eyelashes. 

_You’re a dangerous woman_ , Braeden wants to say, and knows she’ll say it later that night when she and Kali have her between them, naked and writhing, her hair all undone out of its neat, presidential pins.  “I can certainly assist, ma’am,” Braeden says, biting her lip to hide a smile.

“Please,” Blake says, leaning in a bit further, drawing Braeden into her intense aura.  “I’m Jennifer tonight.”

“Of course,” Braeden says, swallowing hard.  She can already feel a bolt of arousal low in her stomach at the thought of serving her President and her First Lady’s needs, their country none the wiser.  “Jennifer.”

Jennifer grins, her red lipstick like slow poison, and nods towards the man at the door to prepare her exit.  “Have a safe drive, Braeden,” she says, bright and cheerful.

Braeden exhales deeply and wonders how the hell she’s supposed to make it through the shift and the debriefing with the Chief of Staff.  At least she knows where she’ll be waking up the next morning.


End file.
